


Happy April Fools' - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bucky calling Steve "wife", Bucky probably reads all the stucky A/B/O fanfics on AO3, Domestic Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg (Not Really), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Display of Affection, Tech Savvy Bucky Barnes, Text Messages, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Digital Art, tech savvy nerd Bucky Barnes messing with his pure, blushy husband on April Fools' Day... over Instagram.





	Happy April Fools' - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky domestic fluff art.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the "Happy April Fools' Stucky" Twitter [POST1](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/848728857641398277) and [POST2](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/849834309322199041).  
I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)  
  
[INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
